Torsion axles represent a way to provide some independent suspension to the wheels of vehicles. Torsion axles and torsion suspensions are commonly used with vehicles such as hitched trailers. Also, torsion axles and torsion suspensions can be used with various devices involving the use of a torsion suspension such as tensioning devices, motor bases, oscillating mounting, etc.
Such trailers are used in a wide variety of applications like hauling a recreational vehicle, transporting dirt or branches, moving furniture, etc. However, sometimes, the trailer is too high for the application such that it is difficult to place the object to be loaded on the trailer. Some other times though, the trailer is too low for the application, like when going off-road.
There is therefore a need to provide a way to either lower or raise the height of the trailer.